


Rainy Days and Boys to Stay

by lilacpages17



Series: Minsung Oneshots [5]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Happy Birthday Han Jisung, I got bored, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Rain, Rainy Days, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpages17/pseuds/lilacpages17
Summary: What happens when you mix teenage boys and rain?Some complaining, lots of laughing and screaming, and maybe something a little more.--------------------------------------------------------Minho doesn't like the rain but Jisung makes him want to.A short oneshot written for Han Jisung's birthday <3





	Rainy Days and Boys to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies~ I’m back with some fluff because it’s been raining so much here and I’ve been stressed and thus this was born! ALSO IT IS HAN JISUNG'S BIRTHDAY TODAY UWU (I love my baby squirrel ok)
> 
> Please enjoy some soft, dorky Skz. 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are very appreciated and I love hearing from you all <3 Come talk to me on tumblr if you want as well! Enjoy <3

Minho, drenching wet, dragged himself under the awning of a nearby store with an expression that could scare away even the friendliest of bypassers. His freshly dyed hair was sticking to his forehead, the steel blue locks dripping water onto the pavement. With a sigh, the boy leaned his back against a brick wall, contemplating his life choices. 

It wasn’t that Minho hadn’t read the weather forecast - oh he most definitely had. In fact, he had complained to a bored Woojin that his shoes were all too nice to be soaked by mother nature’s wrath. That had been met with a pillow to the face and he suddenly found himself missing the comfort of his countless blankets and pillows that he most certainly needed (he wasn’t excessive, he just loved soft things). 

It was at this moment that Minho realized that his cats had every right to be terrified of baths. Water sucked. Especially in massive quantities that seeped into your skin and ruined all your things. He would have to apologize to his three fluff balls at home for all the suffering he had put them through, even if Changbin called him crazy for talking to them. 

Minho wasn’t sure how long he had been spacing out, simply listening to the rain against the plastic awning and staring off at the blurred outline of the street in front of him, when a door he hadn’t originally noticed swang open (thankfully it opened inward or the poor boy would’ve had a broken nose to match his already disheveled appearance). The blue haired boy barely had time to process the action as a rush of brown hair and leather clothing ran past him.... And straight into the rain. Minho could only blink in shock at the person who was no standing in the middle of the abandoned road, seemingly unbothered by the aggressive droplets. 

Finally, shaking himself out of his initial shock, Minho eyed the other person as best as he could while hugging his arms around himself for warmth. The human was a boy, probably about his age but slightly shorter if he had seen right. The boy had on a huge smile, the carefree likes of which Minho hadn’t seen in a long time. His outfit was… interesting to say the least. The black, leather jacket he had was placed on top of a neon pink t-shirt and he wore ripped skinny jeans. Oh, and apparently crocs which already had Minho ready to run away and never look back. The round spectacles on the other’s face were so wet that Minho couldn’t even see his eyes and he couldn’t help but wonder why, out of all the possible outfits he could’ve worn, he chose something so incredibly ridiculous and unfit for the day’s weather. 

He also couldn’t understand why he found it incredibly endearing, or why the giggles that were echoing through the street were making a smile tug at the edge of his lips. Maybe the water was starting to get to his brain because Minho was giggling along now too, albeit far softer than the other boy. 

The moment was ruined, however, when the boy suddenly screamed at a pitch Minho didn’t know was possible for a guy. The door beside him swang again to reveal an angry looking boy with curly blond hair, an aghast expression on his face. 

“HAN JISUNG WHAT THE FUCK?” Minho nearly choked in surprised as the boy in the street (Jisung?) just laughed even harder at the question. He was hopping around in the massive rivers of water forming in the street and spinning with his arms spread at his sides. He looked like a little kid at an amusement park. Minho was sold. 

“You know I would ask why he’s doing that but I’m not sure I want to know.” Minho said cooly, putting on a facade of indifference as he side-eyed the curly boy. The guy turned in surprise, finally noticing Minho who only raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“He’s uh… there was a bet?” The guy flushed and looked away from Minho to sigh at his friend. “Everyone was bored and so they started playing truth or dare. So here we are.” Minho almost felt bad, seeing the other wipe a tired hand over his face. Minho looked at the glass door, finally noticing the name “Stray Records” and the boxes filled with vinyl and cds. A music shop. 

“No worries. He seems happy though.” 

“A little too happy. I have no idea how I’m going to get him inside now.” Curly boy sighed again and Minho got the feeling the other did that a lot. “I’m Chan, by the way. I own this store and sadly that guy out there is my best friend who wouldn’t leave my employees alone.” Jisung finally seemed to notice the two because he turned, hair a wet mess that resembled Minho’s and clothes dripping to match. His smile froze on his face as Minho burst out into laughter, no longer reserved and purely too amused and too tired to care about looking cool. Chan just gave an awkward smile to the hysterical boy laughing at his friend while shrugging at Jisung. 

“I’m sorry, oh my gosh.” Minho wiped the tears in his eyes from smiling and stood up. With a final shrug at Chan, the boy jumped forward into the rain, dropping the backpack he had been carrying under the awning and feeling the downpour soak him again. Jisung was frozen in place, grin replaced by an awed expression at the other boy’s sudden appearance. 

“Who’re you?” Jisung said, as intelligently as he could manage given the circumstances. The guy in front of him somehow still managed to look amazing despite looking a little like a wet cat, his jeans getting even tighter on his (incredibly nice wow) thighs and tshirt sticking to him and leaving little to poor Jisung’s imagination. The brunet probably looked like a toddler next to him, but the boy didn’t seem to mind, continuing to smile and giving Jisung a dramatic twirl and bow. 

“Lee Minho, at your service.” Minho winked and grabbed Jisung’s hand. The boy let out a yelp as Minho tugged him around the street and through puddles, spinning and jumping like a little kid. Jisung quickly gave him and joined him, the two running around and screaming random things.

After a solid few minutes of spinning around, Jisung tripped forward as he slipped on the pavement. Minho, lucky to have fast reflexes, reached out and grabbed the other’s arm to stop his from falling. Subsequently, the smaller was pulled into Minho’s chest and the two were both stopped from their outbursts. Jisung let out a shy smile and Minho looked down with a soft expression. The boy leaned in to the other’s ear, making Jisung’s large eyes widen in surprise. 

“Would it be too bold to kiss you?” 

“Not at all.” Jisung pulled back slightly with a crack in his voice, only to have his lips caught by another pair. Minho was soft and warm, a stark contrast to the chilly rain. Both were smiling as Jisung wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. Minho pulled away with another laugh and they both smiled, water dripping onto their faces but content nonetheless. 

Chan, meanwhile, was standing dumbfounded under the awning of his shop. He didn’t quite understand what had happened, but both the wet boys seemed content so he turned around and entered his store, leaving behind the melody of pattering rain mingled with splashes of sneakers in puddles and light laughter. 

\------------------------------------

“And that is how I met Minho.” Jisung smiled, leaning on his boyfriend’s arm and giving him a heart-shaped smile. 

“Jisung, I love you but you have told us your rom-com life story way too many times.” Seungmin rolled his eyes and threw a fry at him. Minho had seamlessly been integrated into their group after that day, and it took little effort from either side for the couple to start dating. Of course, they had both gotten sick and Woojin had oh so helpfully forced them both to stay in bed which led to much bonding over video games and chicken soup. 

“But it’s raining! I always think of him when it rains.” Jisung pouted, only to have his lips pecked by a smirking Minho. 

“Yeah, yeah. We all know you always think of me anyway. ” Jisung hit his arm and let out an annoyed noise, but he knew the elder was right. Rainy days aren’t so bad if you take the time to let yourself go and feel the droplets on your skin, soaking in the feeling of being alive. That or if you get a boyfriend thanks to the weather. ‘Yeah, that helps’ Minho thought.


End file.
